


The Coronation Party

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Historia coronation party, Implied YumiKuri - Freeform, Multi, Possessive Eren Yeager, but it's actually, implied aruani, implied springles, it doesn't look like it, manga spoiler if you squint, proof-reading is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: It's Historia's coronation party but why does Eren look like he's going to rip someone's head off? Meanwhile, Jean struggles to find confidence in his new status as Mikasa's boyfriend and Armin is done.





	The Coronation Party

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any and all suggestions for a better title.

The group of nobles stared as they talked among themselves while sipping on their glasses of wine. They still couldn’t believe the Survey corps would be invited to a party as important as this one but that was just the situation they found themselves in after the overthrowing of King Fritz. With this being the celebration of the event of Queen Reiss‘ coronation, they couldn’t exactly complain unless they wanted to end up like their less fortunate ex-peers.

But at least the eye candy was worth it.

If only the titan kid wasn’t hovering and snarling at everyone who even got close to the Ackerman girl.

Like this the middle-aged men could only stare, mentally undress and make crude commentary of what they would like to do to the pretty, exotic girl.

Anyone who went passed them could only make a disgusted face when they overheard them. Just like Jean did when on his way back from getting drinks for himself, Eren and Mikasa. He was only placated from confronting the men by the knowledge that Mikasa would destroy them better than he ever could, verbally or otherwise, were it not below her.

So he only gritted his teeth, focusing on the wise words of their very own Captain Levi, “If either of you kids makes any sort of mess in here, you’re cleaning the whole castle.” Jean didn’t want to clean the whole castle. The royal castle was huge. Nuh-uh. Jean had enough in the tiny cabin where they lived for a while.

As Jean came closer to the two of his fellow squad mates, he felt a tug of jealousy noticing that Mikasa had one of her hands clasped around Eren’s wrist. He knew it didn’t mean anything beyond a calming-slash-warning gesture but Jean still felt unsure of himself in the relationship. It wasn’t even a week since he finally managed to confess to his long-time crush, after all. However as soon as Mikasa smiled at him, he felt himself melt into a figurative puddle of goo and he could barely stutter out a high-pitched, “I brought your drinks.”

Mikasa chuckled lightly, reaching out to take one. She thanked him with a small, yet blinding smile and Jean thought he’d combust. Somehow Mikasa started smiling more after the coup, maybe feeling happy knowing there was no immediate danger to anyone she loved anymore and it was bad for Jean’s heart. He didn’t know what he was going to do once he found the courage to actually kiss her. Unless Mikasa was the one to make the first move, which was likely. Actually scratch that. He wouldn’t know what to do either way.

Instead of doing anything stupid and unsightly like _swooning_ , he swallowed heavily, turning to Eren. “Eren, your drink.”

Eren only growled in response, blindly reaching in his general direction. Jean recoiled, taking a step away. “Whoa man, careful! This is glass!”

“Eren,” Mikasa said quietly, tugging sharply at the wrist she was clutching.

Eren jerked, turning her way sharply. “What,” he hissed, glaring.

“Stop it Eren, you’re not helping anything.”

“They are fucking _touching-“_

“They are _dancing._ You knew it was going to happen. Calm the fuck down.”

Eren didn’t say anything. He only gave her one more sharp stare, before snatching his glass from Jean and turning back to glare murderously at the dancefloor.

* * *

Armin sighed heavily, glancing over Krista’s – no, Historia’s shoulder towards the source of his uneasiness. He groaned, giving his dancing partner an impressed look. “How can you smile so naturally? I’m worried sick Eren’s going to snap any minute now.”

Historia laughed in that angelic way of hers. “Practice,” she smiled brightly, a disturbing contrast to her words. “But if you must know, it’s partially because I’m used to possessive alphas just waiting to jump on anything that comes close to their chosen mates.”

Armin winced at the bitterness that found it’s way to the queen’s tone, immediately feeling regretful of saying anything. “I’m sorry.”

Historia smiled, shaking her head. “Don’s apologize Armin. It’s not your fault Ymir chose them over me.”

“Still...”

She cut him off, “Let’s talk about something else.” There was a sharp edge to her words and Armin felt terrible. Suddenly he couldn’t wait for the song to finish and someone else take their turn in dancing with the new Queen; as much as he liked dancing with his friend until now, he wasn’t able to gloss over his error and was feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

* * *

On the other side of the dancefloor, Captain Levi was doing his best not to recoil in disgust as the n-the woman was dancing too close to him to be considered proper stance. He couldn’t count how many times all these spoilt women tried to seduce him, to show off their necks, pretend to stumble to have an excuse to fall into him and press their breasts to his chest. It was terrible. It was exactly the reason he hated parties and always fought tooth and nail whenever Erwin wanted to drag him to one. But he couldn’t get out of this one if he wanted. It was the coronation, the result of the coup _he_ was one the leaders of.

He was relieved when the song was finally over and he found Braus conveniently next to him, after finishing he dance with Erwin. He immediately turned to her, asking for a dance, ignoring the disappointed, angry huffs of the ugly woman he left behind.

As they settled into a position, Levi noticed how stiff and awkward she was. Figures, dancing with two of her immediate superior officers one right after the other. Levi snorted internally. He’d take awkward over terribly seducing any day.

Many steps of a silent dancing later, he heard Sasha take a deep breath as if she wanted to say something, before she deflated again. The process repeated itself two more times before Levi rolled his eyes and said instead, “Spill it, Sasha, what is it?”

He saw her blush slightly at being caught before she stammered, “S-sir, Commander, uhm, Commander Erwin said to tell you,” she paused and Levi sighed internally. Figures Sasha wasn’t so close to him by accident.

“He said to tell you to do something about Eren, that he’s scaring potential business partners and their daughters away from approaching him or Mikasa and making a good impression and that that’s not good and honestly he’s scaring me, too, so I would like it as well, if you did something about it, Sir, please Sir.”

She spoke so fast that Levi almost didn’t catch a word. It took him a minute for him mind to comprehend the rapid succession of words but then he sighed. He should have know it would be about Eren and his... behaviour. “Fine, I’ll talk to him. You can tell Shitty-eyebrows I’ll take care of it. And you stop shitting your pants, I’m not going to bite your head off.”

“Sorry, Sir,” she squeaked and Levi could only laugh.

Sasha gaped at him at the sound and before she could gather herself, the song finished and Levi disappeared into the crowd after a polite bow.

* * *

“Eren, out. Now.”

Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Armin all jumped at the sharp voice, neither of them noticing anyone nearing their little group, before collectively spinning around only to see their Captains retreating back. Eren gulped heavily and Mikasa gave him a light push to get him to get moving, at which the shifter started weaving his way through the crowds following the small man out of the ballroom.

The remaining three stared after them for a while before they exchanged glances, shrugging. They started chatting lightly, finally released of the tension that Eren was causing, but it wasn’t long before Armin noticed Jean’s gaze jump between Mikasa and the dancefloor. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was thinking.

So Armin excused himself, giving Jean a look that he hoped conveyed the “Get on with it” he was thinking. He didn’t go far, staying just within earshot, pretending to be choosing from the fruit bar while eavesdropping on the couple. What could he say? He was curious by nature.

It took Jean a good few tries before he managed to get out the simple sentence but finally, he held out his hand and with a fake, uncertain smirk he asked, “May I have this dance?”

Mikasa looked at him coolly, sipping from her glass. She cocked her head, replying expressionlessly, “Hm, I don’t know; I have a boyfriend, you know?”

“O-Oh... Uhm... You do? I...”

Armin facepalmed and thought, ‘Jean, really?’

Judging by the stare Mikasa was levelling Jean with, she was thinking something similar. It took Jean several more broken words before he caught on, Mikasa hid her quiet laugh behind her scarf and the two left for their first dance of the night.

Armin smiled as he watched them with a smile, as well as Connie with Sasha, who were causing much distaste with their... peculiar way of dancing, and thought of Eren and his mate.

He also thought about Historia and Ymir and how they had been separated.

It was funny how he could relate to the Queen so well as he closed his eyes and all he could see was the crystal shining brightly as it reflected the little light down in the dark dungeon.

* * *

Eren flinched as the door slammed shut after him. He was so fucked.

Levi raised his eyebrows at the picture Eren made then. For all the aggression the alpha was emitting just a moment ago, he seemed so small and harmless now. The Captain found the change kind of empowering, if he were to be honest.

“Eren, You’re not in trouble, you can breathe.”

Eren looked up at the amusement in his voice, looking kind of lost.

“I’m not?”

Levi shook his head, leaning back to rest against the door as he folded his arms on his chest. “No. You’re here to calm the fuck down. Apparently, you’re ruining Erwin’s grand business plans,” Levi said in monotone.

“Oh,” Eren let out a sigh, obviously relieved.

“Yeah, oh. Why the hell were you so riled up anyway? I’m impressed Mikasa and Jean managed to stay with you the whole time.” Suddenly, he could feel the possessiveness spiking up again. He almost regretted bringing it up as Eren was glaring and snarling again, taking a slow step towards him.

“Because,” Eren drawled, “those filthy women were touching something that’s mine.”

Levi gave Eren a levelled stare, his tone icy. “I’m not yours. Never was and never will be. You can’t make me your property, I thought we made that clear.”

“I know. But that still doesn’t give them right to touch you. Or give their necks to you.”

“You know I would never let them do it.”

“I know. Doesn’t stop making me want to rip them to shreds, though.”

Levi didn’t even realize Eren was already so close but he felt something tug at his neck, and when he looked down, he saw Eren was hastily undoing his cravat and unbuttoning his top buttons.

“Eren,” he growled warningly but Eren only shook his head and kept going with a purpose. It wasn’t long before his shirt was pushed to the side to reveal his neck and the bright mating mark there.

Levi couldn’t help but sigh in content as his mate’s teeth sank into the flesh once again in a show of ultimate possessiveness.

Levi didn’t even know when his hand found it’s way into Eren’s soft hair but he honestly didn’t care. Not when Eren was nuzzling his neck and snaking his hands around his waist to hold him close. Not when they were alone, not when they were back in the ballroom and his mate was getting weird glances for the state his hair was in.

Not when Eren was smiling like this.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Is the ending weird? Is it? I'm so sorry... OTL~~
> 
> This doesn't _look_ like methods of strategic management. Nor like beginner Japanese. Oh well. Close enough... ┐(‘～`；)┌
> 
> Anyway, I swear it is, actually, omegaverse; there's just a lot of background to the story that's not mentioned but is in my head. The idea's been brewing for a while and it just kind of became too complicated to put it inside the story and not make it sound forced... ~~I know it didn't neccessarily have to be set in that omegaverse but then again... possessive mates and mating marks, am I right?~~


End file.
